My Best Friend Bella
by Anna Zee
Summary: This is the story of my dog Bella. It's dedicated to her since she's been there every step of the way, always been the friend I needed. These are the years of Bella and I's friendship.
1. New Dog

My best friend Bella

Chapter One

New Dog

My name's Rosie Walsh. And this is the story of my best friend Bella and I.

Dog's are supposed to be your best friend til the end. That is true. Bella wasn't with me til the end, but the end in her sense.

A loyal dog will stay with til their time. Like Bella.

Just give the dog love, attention, food(A lot of food), a old shoe to chew, a place that can be their home and they will love you.

She will always be my best friend. And I her's.

Eight Years Before...

It has been a week since I started school! I'm now five.

I sat with my class mates, Flora and Laura. They're a year older than me, so they liked to play with their own age, but we talked sometimes. I saw my Daddy, Walter. His Hona was parked infront of the school.

My Mommy, Noelle, was in the car too, she had a bundle in her hands. My two year old brother Leo was in the back seat, being his hyper self.

"Guess what! Guess what!" He yelled happiely.

"What is it?" I asked as I hopped in the car, trying to get a better view of what was in Mommy's arms.

"We found a new dog!" Mommy said showing me the small terrier in her arms.

"Yay! A new dog!" I said.

"What do you think we should name it RoToe?" Daddy asked. RoToe was his nick name for me back then.

"I don't know. Mommy? What do you think?" I asked.

"Hmm. Oh! I know! Donna!" Mommy said.

"What do you think?" Daddy asked.

"She dosn't look like a Donna, Moma." I joked.

"Or... Freddie!" Leo said.

"It's a girl dog Lee." I said.

"Ohh!" He said in realisation.

"Or... Bella!" Mommy said.

"Yeah. She looks like a Bella!" I said.

"Well Bella. Welcome to the family!" Daddy said as we pulled up at our house.

Mommy put Bella down and Bella ran around.

"C'mon Leo! Let's go play with Bella!" I said and took Leo's hand and we ran around with Bella.

"Bella! C'mer Bella!" I shouted.

The happy terrier ran to me and Leo and jumped up. She barked and wagged her tail. Our black and white cat, Kitty, walk passed us, Bella ran up to him and he hissed at her. Bella ran back to me.

"C'mon!" I yelled and carried Leo on my back and we ran around.

We played for ages and then Mommy called us to come back in. I carried Bella in with Leo behind me.

The next morning was a Sauterday. I got up and heard my parents in the kitchen with Leo.

"Morning Mommy! Morning Daddy!" I said and sat down and Bella sat by the table, tail wagging.

"Morning Bella!" I said. She barked in response.

After I ate Leo went to watch cartoon's and I went out side with Bella.

"C'mon girl! C'mon!" I said and we ran around.

I then saw Andrew O'Brian and his friends. They were two years older than me and loved to pick on little kids.

They were walking by and they saw me and Bella.

"What you have there?" Andrew's friend Tom asked.

"My new dog Bella." I said.

"Dog? That's not a dog. That's a rat!" Andrew laughed.

Bella growled and bared her teeth at him. She went to run at him but the gate was locked. They ran away screaming like little girls.

"Yeah! Run or I'll have Bella bite you, you big bully's! I called after them.

I petted Bella on the head and she relaxed.

"Good girl!" I said and I played with her til Mommy called me in for lunch.

"Rosie!" She called.

"C'mon Bells!" I said and we ran in.

I ate the ham and cheese sandwitch that Mommy made, Leo finished first.

"Bye Rosie. By Bella." Leo said and went up for a 'nap', witch really ment he would just bug Mommy while he was in his room.

I was about to leave but Mommy said I had to eat my crusts.

"But Mommy! I don't like the crusts!" I whined.

"You eat those crusts or you don't leave the table." She said.

I had an idea. I fed my crusts to Bella when Mommy wasn't looking.

"All done!" I said and ran out with Bella. I had some Barbie dolls outside, I sat down and played with them in our very rarely seen Irish sun. It was raining or cloudy most of the time here, but today the sun shined.

Bella sat in my lap while I played Barbie.

"What you doing RoToe?" Daddy asked as he sat down next to me.

My Daddy worked in a acountants office in Waterford at the time.

"Playing with my Barbies." I said and put one of them down.

"That's nice. Hello Bella." Daddy said as he noticed her on my lap.

Bella lifted her head off of my lap and made this squeaking/rumbling sound.

"She really likes you. Don't you Bell Bell." Daddy said and petted her head.

"MmHm. She scared off Andrew O'Brian and his friends today, they said that Bella wasn't a dog, that she was a rat and she ran to the gate and barked and growled.

"Wait a go Bells." Daddy laughed.

After that Daddy and I played with Bella and Mommy called us in for dinner and we ate and went to bed. I gave Mommy, Daddy, Leo and Bella a kiss and went to sleep.

I knew that I wouldn't be lonely again. That Bella would always be my best friend.

**For my terrier Bella.**

**Hoping she gets better.**


	2. The Great Escape!

My Best Friend Bella

Chapter Two

The Great Escape!

I was in school, I was nearly finished my first year in primary school.

I sat on the steps outside the school, it was a warm day today and there wasn't anything to do.

I then saw Bella at the gate of the school.

"Bella?" I asked.

She potted me and ran over.

"What are you doing here!" I said and stroked my silly dogs fur.

"Is this your dog?" Haley Burne asked.

Haley was in sixth class and was nice to me. I was sad to see her go.

"Yep. I don't know how she got here. Mommy has her inside alot." I said.

"Whoo! The dog stinks." She said.

"I know, she dosn't like taking baths, like my little brother." I said.

Haley laughed.

"What's the dogs name?" She asked.

"Her name's Bella." I said.

"That's a nice name." She said and patted Bella's head.

The school's princepal, Mr Neil came over.

"Rosie. Is this your dog?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I don't know how she got here though." I said.

"Let me call you mother and tell her." He said.

I was excused from class incase Bella came back again.

My parents laughed so hard when we got home. Bella followed me too school. Bella just sat in my Mommy's arms and wagged her short tail.

What a dog.


	3. Someone Who Knew

My Best Friend Bella

Chapter Third

Someone Who Knew

Two Years Later...

I was now in a new house and new school and in my third year of primary school.

I walked into my room. The girls in my new girl school were always mean to me. The would push me around and call me name's like ugly and stupid.

I sat down on my bed, my Mom asked why I was sad, I didn't want to tell her.

After a while I went into the kitchen, Bella was in there.

"Hey Bells." I said.

I was still sad. Bella tilted her head side ways in this cute way, like she knew something was wrong.

sat down on the floor with her, she sat in my lap while I stroked her midnight black fur.

"The girls in school... They are always mean to me. They pushed me on the ground today and called me a klutz. And Shannon took my football and flung it into the hedge." I said.

I continued to tell her about the bullys. I know it sounds mad to talk to your dog about bullys and stuff, but for some reason, I felt like Bella could understand what I was saying, and in her own small way she was trying to comfort me.

The next day I told my Mom about the bullys. She told Ms O'Shea, our princepal, about the girls and she tried to sort it out.

But they never stopped.

But, Bella never stopped listening, stopped comforting me. She always knew when something was wrong. She knew when I needed to be comforted.


	4. New School and New Bully's

My Best Friend Bella

Chapter Four

New Schools And New Bully's

Two Year's Later...

I'm now in the fifth year of primary school. I have once again, started a new school. Due to the girls in my old school. I just hope to God that maybe I'll have ONE friend here.

My teacher, Mrs Brennen, Told me to sit with who ever I liked.

I didn't know where to sit. I looked around the class room. A boy with brown hair mentioned me to sit next to him.

I walked over with my bag and sat next to him..

"Hi. I'm Patrick. Your Rosie, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm Rosie Walsh." I said.

"Well, this is James, Evin and Evan." He pointed them out.

James had short cropped hair and freckles. Evin had blonde hair and a sort of smug look about him. Evan had firey red hair that was spiked and loads of freckles.

Patrick's sister Craoline never liked me much, well.. She, Ellen and Cira bullied my alot in that school. But I'm glad I had my friends. The girls in my class never got along with me.

I then becam friends with Micheal and Adam. I was also good friends with his younger sister Rosin.

Then there were my other friends, they were three years older than me, Lynn, Joanne, Una and Eilis, they were twins Una and Eilis.

I enjoyed my years there until Lynn, Joanne, Una and Eilis started Secondary School. Caroline, Ellen and Cira started to bully me more since my friend's weren't there to stop them.

I came home one day crying, Cira had pushed me into a pole and then left me while laughing.

I was sick and tired of them always bullying me. Bella was older now, but she still listened and comforted me.

My life was hell for the the rest of the school year. But Bella made it alright in the end.


End file.
